Episode 8582 (23rd February 2015)
Plot After a sleepless night, Jason feels terrible. Maria asks Luke to pick Liam up after school. He feels happy to be trusted. Steve is nervous about getting behind the wheel for the first time since the minibus crash. He intends to acclimatise himself behind the wheel before taking any passengers. Tony surprises Liz with some Queen concert tickets but she’s not in the mood with Steve so poorly. He takes the refusal badly. Todd bumps into Eva and lies that Jason's in good spirits. Lloyd is due back from Spain and Andrea is on edge with excitement. Steve avoids talking to him when he rings from the airport and steels himself to get behind the wheels of one of the cabs. Todd tells Jason to give Eva some space. Chesney is livid when he sees Steve driving the cab. Tony tries to give Tracy the tickets but she rejects them too, suggesting instead that they "go through the accounts" together. When Ken tells her that he's taking Amy out for the day, they make arrangements to go back to No. 1 for their tryst. Lloyd arrives back to an instant complaint from Chesney about Steve driving and Lloyd demands the full story about what's happened from Andrea. She tells him about Sinead's condition but Lloyd's unsympathetic about the depression diagnosis. In a last ditch attempt to save his relationship, Jason shows Eva the surprise tickets he booked for New York to see Stella. She asks for time to think about it. Tracy greets Tony in skimpy underwear. Jason tells Todd and Sean that things look more hopeful with Eva. Todd puts on a false front of pleasure at the news. Leanne tells Eva that the New York trip is a nice surprise and she should think about forgiving Jason. Tracy and Tony are interrupted by Ken and Amy returning. Tony’s forced to hide outside whilst Tracy stuffs his clothes down the back of a chair. Luke breaks a kitchen tile while playing catch with Liam. Jason waits for the call from Eva to say that their trip is on. She calls in person at No.11 to give her answer. Ken goes to put rubbish in the bin and Eccles starts to scratch at the outhouse door where Tony is hidden. Cast Regular cast *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and kitchen *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *In a conversation with Eva Price, Leanne Tilsley recalls her 2005 affair with her boyfriend Jamie Baldwin's dad Danny. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jason implores Eva to forgive him; Tony and Tracy's tryst at No 1 is interrupted; and Maria is pleased to see Luke and Liam getting on. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,530,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2015 episodes